


Time

by disarmed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild sibling incest if you squint, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmed/pseuds/disarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pietro falls, her world shatters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> this work contains an insane amount of spoilers. it was also written while listening to hans zimmer's 'time' on repeat at midnight so there's a question mark on the quality. again, spoilers. sibling incest if you squint. i don't know as much about the twins, so there's a fair bit of creative license in how connected they are here. again, ALL THE SPOILERS.

**T** hey are sixteen years old when Pietro pulls his sister into the cage of his body and tells her that no one will ever hurt them. She remembers the way he smelled and the way his mouth touched upon the crown of her head, lips brushing her hairline onto her forehead.

She remembers believing him.

 

 

 

 

 

 **T** hey are young gods in a small town, small and drunk on their powers, and Pietro runs rings around her so fast he kicks up a small hurricane. Wanda laughs for the first time in what seems like an age and Pietro revels in the sound. 

She reaches out with a touch of magic and trips him enough to falter. 

'Cheat,' he accuses, coming to stand close to her. 

Wanda quirks a brow. 'Whatever could be faster than you, brother?' 

He stares at her for a moment. 'Time.' Her eyes narrow at his answer, a question in them, and he grins. 'However, sister, you are the more pressing concern right now.' 

She laughs again and believes in their future. 

 

 

 

 

 

' **I** f we do this,' she says to him, 'We could have Stark.' 

Pietro looks over her shoulder. 'A cage.'  

She shakes her head. 'An opportunity.' 

 

 

 

 

' **I** have a vision,' the machine says.

His name is Ultron and he carries with him a beautiful plan.

The demise of the Avengers. The fall of Anthony Stark. Revenge. Peace. _Freedom_.

Wanda looks at her brother and tilts her head. Pietro raises a brow in return. She feels his thrum of adrenaline and agreement spread in her own blood as he it takes a fiery course in his.

'We will fight with you,' she tells him, and when she speaks she speaks for them both.

The mouth on it curves into a wicked grin.

'I have a vision,' says Ultron, red eyes gleaming and arms opening in a flourish. His metal skin glints in the low light and Wanda wonders when another mad thing will take his place. 'I have a vision,' he repeats, with steel in his voice and victory in his eyes.

She believes him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **W** anda has successfully taken down every Avenger in their path, and she is ready to take down their archer when he does something that no one has done in a while. He surprises her. The electric arrow he plants on her forehead has her writhing in agony, and she cries silently in her mind for help.

Pietro has her in his arms and is whisking her away not moments afterwards.

He lays her down in the rubble outside and runs gentle hands across her face, thumbs brushing the reddened marks the detached arrow has left behind on her pale skin. She has a headache and feels exhausted, and Pietro stands with fury rippling the course of his body.

'I will kill him. Stay there, I'm going to kill him.'

'No!' she says, forceful but tired, and Pietro looks affronted. 'Leave it be,' she tells him, hands mapping out the marks on her face, fingers pressing into her temples to soothe the throb. She can feel his anger, his fury, coursing through him.

The audacity that someone would touch her, that they think they can touch her and not pay any consequences.

'Leave it be,' she says again.

The fight falls from Pietro's form and he comes back to her, sinking into the rubble beside her and offering out an arm.

She turns, burrowing her head into his chest and letting him hold her close. His hand curls around her bicep, stroking softly as she breathes into his chest. His free arm comes to stroke her hair, her face, fingertips cool against the raw red marks of Barton's arrow. It has been some time since they have been together like this, quiet and away from Ultron's plans of grandeur. She has missed it. Pietro is warm and familiar and she sighs, a soft breath that encapsulates how tired she really is, how much this has gotten to her.

Pietro presses firm lips to her hair and holds her tighter.

'It won't be long,' he tells her quietly. 'They will fall and we will be free.'

Wanda shuts her eyes tight and believes him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **S** he puts a finger to the creation in the regeneration capsule and feels _it_ wash over her. Horror. Death. Destruction. Chaos. Annihilation. She rears back and Ultron's poisonous thoughts snap from her mind like bad elastic, but the truth is there and cannot be unseen.

'You would kill them all?' she asks in disgust and confusion, and Pietro doesn't know what's going on but he stands by his sister and clenches his fists, eyes moving slowly from her to Ultron. He feels her revulsion, her fury, her guilt.

Ultron looks merely as if she has inconvenienced him, as if she is a small child misbehaving and he must reprimand her. She is no small child. He launches into his monologue and Wanda lets him talk, fingers curling and releasing Helen Cho from Ultron's control. The power of the sceptre drains from her being and her eyes bleed from blue to brown again. Wanda shifts closer to Pietro, feels his shoulder brush hers and has no doubt that he knows what to do.

When the doctor pulls the plug on the machine and Ultron attacks her in his fury, Pietro whisks them away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

' **H** e is going to destroy us all,' she tells her brother when they are far away and he is catching his breath. 'Not just the Avengers, the world. He is going to exterminate humans and start afresh; he cannot be allowed to continue.'

Pietro just nods. 'I understand.'

Wanda takes his face in her hands and smiles softly. 'I know you do. You always have.'

'We'll make this right,' he tells her, his hands covering her own while he leans his face into her touch.

'We will,' she says, and she believes it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **S** he has never doubted her brother. She has feared and worried and stressed but she has never doubted. Pietro is as sure footed as she is sure-minded, every step he takes calculated and forethought. He is faster than a bullet and his tongue even more so when he wants, but everything he says and everything he does is with thought and with measure, and Wanda does not doubt him.

He will be there for her. He will _always_ be there for her.

He races ahead of the railway train and clears the path of civilians, and the Avengers look at her and look at him as if it were some trick. Wanda is angered by the thought. They would never let innocents die, not like this, and her brother is better than any man she has ever known.

She throws herself into the power when it is asked of her, and the train comes to a slow stop. It is a strain on her but she lets it show not. She feels Pietro's burning stare from across the rubble and she looks up to meet his gaze, assurance in her own eyes. He nods slightly as if to accept her safety.

The way his fists clench lets her know he wants to come to her, to put his hands on her and feel for himself. She knows not only from his flexing fingers but from the urge in her own body, the driving need to make sure he too is fine, for though he stands tall and stares the Avengers down with his steel eyes she can see the slight labour in his breath and the tremble in one of his thighs.

She rakes his body for any external injuries but finds none, and surmises that he will be fine for the time being, much as she may not like the wait until she can be sure with her own hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

' **I** f you step out those doors,' Barton says to her with finality, 'you will be an Avenger.'

Wanda thinks she has never been more scared in her life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **P** ietro feels it as he runs. It courses through his body like nothing he has ever felt before and he stops in his tracks to take it in. He looks around, almost expecting to see her, but he knows that his is from within.

 _Power_ courses through his blood and fill him with an indescribable amount of feeling. Power and victory and hope and anger and _love_ and everything he needs to keep putting one foot in front of the next, keep breathing in keep breathing out.

Wanda is a force of nature like no other, and he can feel it deep inside, in the part of his soul that belongs to his sister and to his sister alone. It sings for her and it pushes him further, and if he runs a little faster after that then so be it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _' **G** o!'_ she tells him, and for once Pietro doesn't know whether to listen to her. 'Go!' she points through the archway. 'This is my job. _I can do this._ ' He takes a hesitant step backwards because he knows she's telling the truth, he can feel it in his bones and in his blood the way her voice carries their yet-to-be-made victory. It doesn't mean he wants to do as she says.

Every thing in him screams at him to stay, to be with her and protect her here at the catalyst of their fight. He takes one step backwards and then another, but he knows his eyes betray his own weakness.

'Go,' she yells. 'Do not come back for me until every person is off of this rock.' He stares at her as if she has hit him, and 'no' resonates through his mind, yet he doesn't say it aloud. 'Pietro,' she says, firm and low and only for him. 'Listen to me. Do _not_ come back for me before then.'

He takes a deep breath and nods.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **S** he helped cause this, she helped Ultron get this far. It plays over and over in her mind while she fights them off. All the robots that Ultron has brought to life from the scraps. She will not let him get any further.

She feels the thrum of anticipation in the marrow of her bones as Pietro races across the distance, clearing the humans from the debris and ensuring they get off what's left of the town. She feels his excitement grow with the near completion of their job, with the idea that they are almost there. They almost have this.

She practically grins as she tears Ultron's army apart piece by piece.

She will not let them get any further.

They are going to win.

She knows it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **T** hey're almost done.

Pietro is sure of it. All the humans are on the air crafts that S.H.I.E.L.D has launched and they're going to depart in a second. He feels it again, that victory, and with it the surge of his sister's power as she protects the core.

It will be fine. They will make it out of this. Together. They will be free.

Then he sees Barton. The child. The bullets.

It is nothing but a moment, a split second for him to make the call.

 

 

 

 

 

 **I** t is nothing she has ever felt before.

And she has felt _many_ things.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **H** e doesn't have much left.

'Bet you didn't see that coming,' he says with his last breath, half quirked smile and all.

Then there is darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **W** hen Pietro falls, her world shatters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **B** y the time she finds Ultron he is a sad, crumpled mess of metal and failure, deserving of absolutely nothing.

She kneels down next to him, and he starts to talk.

'Do you know what death feels like?' she asks him, and she asks him with the calm knowledge of one who does know.

She watches with a detached sort of finality as she slowly pulls the core that he calls his heart straight from his metal chest. The light fades from his eyes as she holds it in her hand.

'It feels like _this_.' 


End file.
